El impulso de besarte
by Dark Apoloni
Summary: cada vez que estoy a tu lado ese pensamiento cruza por mi mente y no puedo evitar como se sentirá tocar esos labios...es un secreto que no debes enterarte pero no creo que pueda resistir mucho tiempo (FemGonxKillua)
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo a todo el fandom de HxH.

Antes que nada muchas gracias por los comentarios en mis anteriores fics

Me gusta el femGonxKillua y no pensé que les gustaría a ustedes tambie, se que se ve algo raro porque bueno en la historia original tanto Gon com oKillua sob ambos chicos asi que…en fin sin más preámbulos aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot

Espero y les guste =D

* * *

 **EL IMPULSO DE BESARTE**

* * *

Hay algo mal en mi verdad?...pero estoy segura que se sentiría increíble si me atreviera a hacerlo

Quiero tocar esos labios con los mios…

"No…no sigas pensando en eso Gon"

Esos labios los deseo

"deja de pensar eso!" vuelvo a repetirme pero no tiene caso

No puedo alejarlo de mi mente y cada vez se hace más difícil resistir, cada segundo que sigo a su lado la necesidad de hacerlo quema tanto que incluso cuesta respirar

Lo miro de reojo esperando que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que divago

Killua es alguien muy intuitivo, demasiado, siempre ha notado cuando no me encuentro bien, incluso a veces sabe lo que estoy pensando

Y tengo miedo

Tengo miedo de que me pueda atrapar y se entere de lo que siento

Aunque creo que lo sabe

He notado su comportamiento de estos últimos días muy diferente a lo habitual, a veces parecía irritado e incómodo cuando me ponía a su lado; y al preguntarle si le sucedía algo no me respondía nada…solo se quedaba mirándome de una manera fría y era fácil notar en sus ojos que quería decirme sus motivos pero al final no se atrevía

Desde esos días su actitud no ha sido la misma

Estoy segura que es por mi culpa

Pero no sé qué hacer

Quiero detenerme….dejar de pensar en besarlo pero no puedo y entre más pasa el tiempo ese sentimiento se hace más grande

-Gon?...estas bien?.-doy un leve sobresalto al escuchar su voz, sus ojos azules se enfocan en mí, se ve preocupado

Contengo el aliento unos instantes sintiéndome una idiota por seguir pensando en estas tonterías

-si todo bien, porque lo preguntas.-trato de no sonar nerviosa pero la forma en que me mira y lo cerca que se encuentra hace me ponga nerviosa

"¿tan mal estoy?"

Bajo la mirada intentando ocultar cualquier señal que pueda delatarme

-estas actuando muy raro.-dice con seriedad.-en serio estas bien?.-

Quiero decirle que no se preocupe

Pero no puedo…ya no puedo

Solo niego con la cabeza y me separo levemente

Finjo que algo me llama la atención y le esquivo la mirada para ir al estante

-me encantan estas cañas de pescar.-grito emocionada yendo al estante intentando engañarle para no levantar sospechas pero sigo sintiendo su mirada en mí y comienzo a dudar

Finjo que estoy prestando atención a los objetos del estante deseando despistarlo

Suspiro aliviada cuando todo termina

Lo veo pasar a un costado del pasillo queriendo ubicar una sección que le llame la atención

Se aleja

Y eso me alivia un poco….

….solo un poco porque esas ganas siguen rondando en mi mente, la cual me tortura, hace que imagine esa sensación expectante que sentiría si llegara a tocar sus labios….lo imagino tantas veces que varias noches ese soñado con ese momento

-hey hola.-giro la vista al escuchar una voz desconocida.-

Parpadeo curiosa viendo al sujeto en cuestión

Es de mi edad, tiene el pelo negro pero sus son ojos azules, tiene el color de piel parecido y la altura es casi la misma

-hola.-respondo divertida

-mmm es difícil encontrar a alguien tan linda que le guste la pesca.-señala acercándose hasta quedar a lado mío

Sonrío levemente

-si cuando era pequeña, donde vivía casi a diario iba a pescar para poder comer.-respondo fingiendo prestar atención a un modelo de caña en particular

-no eres de aqui?.-pregunta con curiosidad

-es la primera vez que estoy en esta ciudad, soy de Isla ballena, es un lugar un poco lejos.-digo apenas, sé que Killua me ha dicho miles de veces que no hable con extraños, incluso he recibido muchos enojos de su parte, pero si no lo hago no podre distraerme de él, además no parece ser un mal sujeto.-

-Wow una extranjera, por cierto no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Arthur.-tiende la mano en señal de saludo

-un gusto, yo me llamo Gon.-digo divertida, respondiendo al gesto

Me quedo un tiempo conversando

Hacer nuevos amigos y conocer otras personas me distrae

Aunque Killua se moleste es necesario que lo haga para no seguir pensando en él

Incluso puedo usarlo de excusa para salir un rato

Pasan los minutos y puedo sentir en mi espalda esa mirada que me pone tan nerviosa

Las manos me sudan y siento mi corazón latir acelerado

No entiendo que me sucede….y lo peor es que no es la primera vez

Desde hace meses está ocurriendo…cuando Killua se acerca o por error roza sus manos con la mía tiendo a perder el control

No entiendo por que

Killua es mi amigo…solo mi amigo

No es normal que me ponga de esa manera solo porque tengo su atención…

Suspiro sintiendo una leve ansiedad mientras sigo conversando con el chico, fingiendo que no me he dado cuenta que me mira

Lo más probable es que este enojado

Pero no me importa

Necesito distraerme…es lo mejor

-vaya que divertida oye por cierto si quieres conocer la ciudad podríamos tener una cita que te parece, asi te doy un tour a los lugares turísticos.-

-claro me encantaría.-digo con una sonrisa

Ambos nos pasamos nuestros números y quedamos para más tarde

Es perfecto

Tener una cita me ayudara a pasar el rato

"y será divertido"

Aliviada, levanto la mirada y busco a Killua pero no lo encuentro

Estoy segura que debe seguir enojado

Pero debe entender que es por su bien

No es saludable que siga cerca de él todo el tiempo….mis impulsos podrían ganar y al final me atrevería a tocar sus labios

"basta, deja de seguir pensando en eso"

Salgo del centro comercial, tardo unos minutos pero logro ubicarlo en el paradero

Intento decirle que me espere pero solo lo veo caminar al paradero ignorándome por completo

Como detesto que haga eso

-Killu que te pasa, porque no me esperas.-vocifero molesta

Sé cuál es la razón por la que está molesto pero no entiendo cómo puede enojarse conmigo solo por hacer nuevos amigos

No tiene nada de malo

Además es necesario pensar en otras cosas

-estabas ocupada conversando así que no quise interrumpirte, por eso salí antes.-expresa con el típico tono frio cuando no tiene ganas de hablar

Quiero decirle lo tonto que es pero me contengo

-de nuevo con eso Killu?...no todas las personas son asesinos o tienen malas intenciones sabes?.-odio que se ponga así sin motivo alguno

-eh?...no dije nada que estaba mal.-responde cortante mientras camina de largo aplicando su forma sutil de castigo…..ignorarme por completo

"eres un tonto!"

-me invitaron a salir y he aceptado.-suelto de manera despreocupada para romper el hielo y provocarlo que deje su actitud

Pero no lo hace y seguimos caminando en silencio

"tonto"

-será divertido.-añado fingiendo que todo está bien con una sonrisa

Pero no consigo que hable

No sé si debería disculparme pero es que no hice nada malo

No tengo porque hacerlo

En cambio él si debería pedir perdón por ponerse como idiota sin motivo

-y porque se supone que me estás diciendo eso.-susurra de mala manera.-que es lo que quieres que te diga.-

-que me digas?.-no entiendo lo que dice.-no nada, solo quería conversar porque pareces más apático que de costumbre.-añado volviendo a usar un tono hostil para llamar su atención

-ok, eso significa que estarás fuera del hotel toda la tarde no?.-pregunta con un tono más normal, como si quisiera calmar la situación

Asiento afirmativa

-bueno, supongo que tendré que hacer lo mismo que tú.-expresa pensativo.-o si no, me moriré de aburrimiento estando solo

"Que?"

No entiendo

Detengo mis pasos intentando descifrar que es lo quiso decir

Acaso también tendrá una cita?

Sería posible?

-q…que dices Killu; también te invitaron a salir?.-pregunto intentando no sonar ansiosa

Espero en silencio por su respuesta

Pero no me dice nada

-Ahm Killu no escuchaste mi pregunta?.-

-tengo que responder?.-expresa con una leve sonrisa mientras acelera el paso

-claro que tienes que responder.-digo aparentando tranquilidad pero estoy comenzando a inquietarme, aunque más que eso estoy muy asustada

Comienzo a tener miedo de que su respuesta no sea lo que espero

-es un secreto.-añade como si no fuera importante el asunto

"killua…."

Desesperada quiero insistir pero me abstengo ya que se podría dar cuenta

Aprieto los puños molesta

Mi mente empieza a jugarme malas pasadas imaginando a Killua con otra chica

Teniendo una cita

"Killua…"

Muchas veces las chicas se le han acercado pero al ser muy desconfiado ha rechazado toda propuesta, además que no le interesa ese tipo de cosas

Entonces porque….acaso mientras no estaba a su lado alguien vino a conversarle?

Mi mente se hace un montón de preguntas y para cuando me doy cuenta llegamos al lobby del hotel

La recepcionista nos entrega las llaves de nuestras habitaciones

Ambos nos hospedamos en un mismo piso y las habitaciones están una frente a la otra

Desde hace un buen tiempo que no hemos intercambiado palabras y ahora que estamos en el ascensor es una buena oportunidad

Estamos solos los dos

Quiero hablar

Pero no sé que

No es como si tuviera algo que decirle, además me siento tan desesperada al pensar que también tendrá una cita que probablemente cualquier cosa que salga de mi boca delate mi mal estado

Sé que no tiene nada de malo que también conozca otras personas

Pero aun así me duele

Y duele mucho

También sé que no debería sentirme así pero no lo puedo evitar

Es decir solo somos amigos con Killu

Siempre hemos sido mejores amigos….

"Solo amigos"

Aunque para mí eso ya ha cambiado

Desde que este deseo de tocar sus labios ha rondado por mi cabeza ya no he sido capaz de verle con los mismos ojos

Estoy mal

Lo se

"soy una tonta"

-deja de ser tan tonta.-me susurro a mí misma

-hum?...dijiste algo?.-me sobresalto al escuchar su voz

Niego con la cabeza un poco asustada esperando que no haya notado nada inusual

-Ahora tú eres la callada.-se acerca un tanto curioso, sus ojos azules atraviesan mi mirada, se ha dado cuenta mi miedo.-que sucede.-pregunta

Retrocedo a pasos torpes hasta que los ventanales del ascensor ya no me dejan

-¿por qué retrocedes?.-pregunta con esta vez un tanto más serio.-en serio estas bien Gon?.-

Quisiera decirle que no

Que no estoy para nada bien….que estoy lejos de estar bien

Decirle que él tiene la culpa de que esté actuando de esta manera…

-eres un tonto.-suelto con enojo

Parpadea varias veces y la expresión que tenía hace unos segundos cambia completamente

-qué?...acabo de hacer algo malo?.-pregunta desconcertado por mi inesperada reacción

Desvió la mirada molesta

Aprieto los puños con fuerza

Estoy por descontrolarme

-no te acerques.-siseo de mala manera al sentir que da unos pasos hacia mi.-no lo hagas.-advierto con la expresión fría pero es solo una fachada

En realidad estoy muerta de miedo

"no te acerques" suplico en mi mente porque si lo hace terminare quebrándome

-pero que te sucede….-esta vez su tono es de preocupación

No sé por qué estoy actuando de esta manera

Debo verme patética

-que no te acerques!.-grito al ver como vuelve a dar un paso hacia mi

Nunca antes le había gritado así

Al menos no recuerdo haberlo hecho…

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y me da la oportunidad de escapar

No me atrevo a mirarlo mientras paso de largo

Tengo miedo de que me detenga así que acelero el paso

Pero mis peores temores se hacen realidad

Siento su mano sostenerme de la muñeca

Asustada intento liberarme pero no me deja

En el papel soy más fuerte, al menos en lo que se refiere a fuerza física pero su velocidad le da una ventaja

-Gon que sucede.-vocifera obligándome a que lo encaré

Desvió la mirada

Siento que estoy por colapsar

-lo siento Killu.-susurro.-n...no, no pasa nada, en serio no se ni porque acabo de gritarte.-pronuncio intentando que mi voz no suene quebrada

Realmente no sé porque lo hice

No tenía ningún motivo

-s…si hice algo yo…lo siento, si estas molesto conmigo de veras lo siento.-suena arrepentido aun sabiendo que no tiene nada que ver

Las ganas de llorar se hacen insoportables

-n...no no te disculpes.-digo apenas.-no hiciste nada…

Bajo la cabeza arrepentida

Soy una completa idiota

No debería estar sucediendo esto

Ahora se dará cuenta

Estoy segura

Debo pensar en algo…necesito salir de esta situación antes que sea tarde

Sin embargo sé que estoy perdida

Un leve escalofrió recorre todo mi cuerpo al sentir sus dedos tocar mi mejilla

Una sensación cálida y que quema a la vez hace que levante la mirada

Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos

Me pierdo en esos zafiros que me inmovilizan

Estoy en peligro

Lo sé…

Su cercanía terminara por desatar ese impulso

Esa necesidad que he querido reprimir…que estoy tratando de ocultar….aquello con la que he estado luchando intensamente en mi cabeza estos últimos dias

Quiero decirle que ya no se acerque pero no puedo

-entonces dime que sucede.-abro la boca queriendo responder pero tampoco puedo

Contengo la respiración ansiosa

-si es por mi verdad?.-señala en un vago susurro.- en verdad lo siento si yo…

No entiendo porque se sigue disculpando

Tengo ganas de hablar pero toda palabra muere antes de que pueda salir de mis labios

No soporto verlo así

Suspira abatido sintiendo que debía ser su culpa

No podía estar más equivocado

Todo es por ese tonto impulso que no puedo quitar de mi cabeza

Esas ganas que se están saliendo de control

Que mi voluntad ya no puede resistir

-no es tu culpa…es la mia.-digo cerrando los ojos haciendo un último esfuerzo por soportar ese deseo que me aleja de ser solo una amiga

Pero ya no puedo

-Killu….-pronuncio su nombre mientras reduzco la distancia hacia sus labios

Estoy por cometer una locura

Pero ya no me importa

Lo único que pasa por mi mente en estos momentos es que seguro valdrá la pena

Ante ese último pensamiento me dejo llevar

seguro valdrá la pena….no importe lo que suceda después valdrá la pena

* * *

Y bueno eso fue todo

Ufff

Muchas gracias por leer

Espero sus comentarios

Hasta la próxima =D


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de empezar muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Aquí les traigo una continuación

Asi que aquí si se termina la historia

Espero que les guste

Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima =D

* * *

 **EL IMPULSO DE BESARTE**

* * *

Hay algo mal en mí….

Me he repetido tantas veces que deje de pensar así de ella

Pero no puedo

No puedo controlarlo y aunque no quiera, mi oscura mente me tortura recreando como seria si lo hiciera….como seria si pudiera atreverme a tocar sus labios

Pero no son más que estúpidas fantasías

Nunca tendría el valor de hacer algo así

Por esa misma razón tengo que seguir ocultando mis sentimientos

Mi vida se ha complicado desde que me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de Gon, de mi única y mejor amiga en el mundo…

No podría decir en qué momento sucedió , supongo que cuando te enamoras no te das cuenta en que momento lo haces…..

Ha sido difícil sobrellevar esta carga conmigo….carga que se hace un poco más pesada cada día que pasa…cada segundo que sigo a su lado

Pero lo he estado ocultando muy bien así que no tengo problemas; aunque algunas veces he sido un poco descuidado con mi forma de ser ya que muchas veces mis celos me han jugado una mala pasada, felizmente la muy tonta no se ha dado cuenta (al menos no todavía)

Es muy despistada en estos temas así que me siento tranquilo y puedo darme el privilegio de hacer algunas cosas sin tener miedo a que me descubra, en varios momentos me he atrevido a contemplar su rostro sin que ella pueda notar que la he estado mirando, a veces lo hago de cerca como cuando caminamos juntos, otras cuando la veo distraída aprovecho la ocasión, verla fijamente se ha convertido en mi pasatiempo favorito…

Pasatiempo que ahora mismo lo estoy haciendo y ella sigue perdida sin darse cuenta que la miro con otros ojos aunque hoy parece más distraída que de costumbre

Conozco cada una de sus muecas y expresiones, me las sé de memoria, asi que no puedo evitar preguntarme que le sucede

Parece preocupada

-Gon?...estas bien?.-pegunto acercándome un poco, es la perfecta excusa para reducir la distancia entre nosotros

-si todo bien, porque lo preguntas.-señala intentando no sonar nerviosa pero me doy cuenta

-estas actuando muy raro.-digo al notar como evita mirarme.-en serio estas bien?.-vuelvo a preguntar

Gon es muy impredecible

Es la persona más simple y complicada que existe a la vez

Es que algunas veces es fácil saber lo que piensa pero en otras veces no….

Es difícil de explicarlo….a veces se comporta de una manera inusual como ahora, más torpe de lo normal y muy evasiva conmigo, como si no quisiera estar cerca de mi

No puedo evitar preguntarme si hice algo malo para que esté asi

Quiero creer que no…pero mi intuición me susurra que si

Menuda chica complicada, esas actitudes hacia mí me hacen dudar….me hacen sentir que sospecha algo

Acaso ella se habría dado cuenta?...

"no, no creo"

Si ella supiera de mis sentimientos me lo diría de frente, no estaría tan esquiva como ahora….no bajaría la mirada

"….entonces ¿por qué lo haces?"

No me responde, solo niega con la cabeza y se aleja hacia los estantes

-me encantan estas cañas de pescar.-grita emocionada dando pequeños saltos

Yo la sigo con la mirada pensando si hice algo que la molesto y por eso se comporta así conmigo

Suspiro intranquilo, ciento una leve ansiedad y respirar se hace difícil

Sacudo la cabeza e intento desviar mi atención de ella

Camino a otro stand para despejar un poco la cabeza

Repaso mentalmente alguna situación entre nosotros que haya causado que ella esté tan cortante conmigo

No encuentro nada en mi memoria, casi siempre nos hemos llevado bien, claro que algunas veces tenemos algunos conflictos pero nada graves

"Entonces porque…." Vuelvo a preguntarme y no encuentro ninguna respuesta

Definitivamente hice algo pero no tengo idea de que

Podría pedir disculpas pero me vería como un idiota si ella pregunta el motivo y no sabría que decirle

Pero debo hacer algo no?

Levanto la vista intentando encontrarla

Regreso a los estantes de pesca y entonces la veo conversar alegremente con un desconocido

Aprieto los puños intentando controlarme

Contengo las ganas de acercarme

Estoy seguro que si lo hago podría ser capaz de hacer una idiotez de la cual me arrepentiría después

A lo mejor y ese podría ser el problema….soy muy posesivo con ella cuando no somos absolutamente nada

Esta no es la primera vez que alguien se acerca a conversar con ella, ya ha sucedido varias veces, la muy tonta es de hacer amigos muy fácilmente, su personalidad cae perfecta a a cualquiera….todo de ella cae bien

He intentado advertirle que no haga eso

Que no converse con extraños porque podría ser peligroso aunque ese ha sido una excusa para evitar que siga haciendo amigos

Ella es mucho más fuerte que yo

Asi que en el peor de los casos el extraño sujeto estaría en problemas si quisiera sobrepasarse con ella

No me preocupa que no pueda defenderse, lo que si me da miedo es que alguno de ellos sea capaz de acercarse lo suficiente….tanto así que al final lo aleje de mi

Es algo que tarde o temprano sucederá

Como desearía que lo que tenemos ahora durara para siempre

Pero no...Son solo tontos deseos

Aprieto los dientes sintiendo poco a poco como los celos quieren tomar el control de mi mente

Gon se ve tan y tranquila y alegre conversando que duele mucho

Las ganas de acercarme vuelven con fuerza pero sé que si lo hago molestaría conmigo

Además no podría ocultar las ganas que tengo de matar al sujeto, ella se daría cuenta y podría complicar las cosas

Sacudo la cabeza para desviar mi atención

Resignado decido por comprar unas cosas con intención de distraerme, aunque no resulta para nada

Furioso y frustrado salgo del centro comercial

Sé que no tiene nada de malo que haga amigos

Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así

Suspiro intentando lidiar con mis propios sentimientos pero no funciona

Camino de regreso al hotel, a lo mejor y necesito una buena ducha y descansar un rato para olvidarme de todas esta situación…para olvidarme de ella

Pero olvidaba que tengo muy mala suerte

Mis sentidos se agudizan al sentir su presencia detrás de mí

Acelero el paso haciéndole creer que no me he dado cuenta de su cercanía, pero creo que acabo de cometer un grave error

Ella redobla la apuesta y también aumenta la velocidad de sus pasos

-Killu que te pasa, porque no me esperas.- exclama con una entonación que no suena a la misma de siempre

Ladeo la mirada y sigo caminando para que no note que estoy molesto

Aunque es probable que ya se haya dado cuenta

-estabas ocupada conversando así que no quise interrumpirte, por eso salí antes.-digo apenas intentándole restar importancia al asunto

Y es que en realidad no debería ser importante verdad?

-de nuevo con eso Killu?.-pronuncia con el mismo tono anterior haciéndome comprender que si está molesta.-no todas las personas son asesinos o tienen malas intenciones sabes?.-reclama

Gon es muy ingenua

No tiene idea de porque son específicamente son los chicos los que se acercan a querer entablar "una conversación" o querer ser su amigo…es una tonta que no tiene idea de cómo funciona el mundo

-eh?...no dije que estaba mal.-respondo apenas, muchas veces hemos discutido por este tipo de cosas y siempre he salido perdiendo

Ganarle en algo es casi imposible

Así que prefiero ya no intentarlo

No digo nada más y ambos seguimos en silencio mientras vamos hacia el hotel

"sí que estas molesta" susurro en mis pensamientos

Quisiera voltear para mirarla pero no me atrevo

Que esté tan callada no es una buena señal….

-me invitaron a salir y he aceptado.-ella rompe el silencio con esas palabras que se clavan como agujas en el pecho

Instintivamente sigo caminando como si no me afectara

Pero lo hace….si me daña demasiado

Quisiera saber porque diablos me está diciendo algo asi

Pero no lo entiendo

Tengo ganas de gritarle

Tengo ganas de dar la vuelta y decirle lo idiota que es por contarme ese tipo de cosas que no quiero saber

Pero no….no quiero pelear….

-será divertido.-agrega con una sonrisa ansiosa

Aprieto los dientes conteniendo la rabia

Cuáles son sus intenciones?

Acaso quiere provocarme?

Quiere que pierda el control?...acaso no sabe cuánto odio que tenga citas con desconocidos?

Gon ha tenido muchas "citas" para conocer nuevos amigos, a veces me he puesto a pensar que lo hace a propósito solo para sacarme celos, pero son solo idioteces mías, la verdad es que ella no es de ese tipo de personas

Lo único que quiere es conocer y hacer nuevos amigos, no lo hace con una doble intención

No se parece a mí

Es tan diferente y especial que me duele pensar que en cualquier momento ella podría alejarse

-y porque se supone que me estás diciendo eso.-respondo sin poder ocultar como me siento.-que es lo que quieres que te diga.-añado exigiendo una explicación

-que me digas?.-repite curiosa.-no nada, solo quería conversar porque pareces más apático que de costumbre.-vocifera con el mismo tono molesto de hace unos minutos

No entiendo que le sucede

Intento mantener la calma

No tiene caso que siga molesto, o que le demuestre lo incomodo que me siento….si de todas formas no podré evitar que tenga una cita sería una pérdida de tiempo luchar por una batalla en la cual no ganaría nunca….

-ok, eso significa que estarás fuera del hotel toda la tarde no?.-pregunto con calma y la veo asentir feliz.-bueno supongo que tendré que hacer lo mismo que tú o si no,me moriré de aburrimiento estando solo.-agrego pensativo

Sería una buena idea hacer algunos planes

Necesito distraerme para evitar que los celos me dominen, si no lo hago probablemente iría a espiarla como si fuera un acosador

Si sería lo mejor

Aunque no tengo idea que hacer, probablemente salir a ver una película estaría bien

-q….que dices Killu, también te invitaron a salir?.-la escucho preguntar

Su tono ya no parece agresivo

Y eso me tranquiliza un poco

Me quedo en silencio pensando que responderle

Podría decirle que si, pero después seguiría preguntando de curiosa más cosas y al final se daría cuenta que la estaría mintiendo

Tal vez quedarme callado sea la mejor opción

-ahm Killu no escuchaste mi pregunta?.-o tal vez no

Si no le digo nada seguirá insistiendo

-tengo que responder?.-expreso con una leve sonrisa intentando restarle importancia al comentario anterior

-claro que tienes que responder.-señala curiosa

Evito las ganas de reír y es que lo que más detesta Gon son las respuestas a medias

No decirle nada más seria una forma de vengarme por su tonta cita….por alejarse de mi

"te lo mereces boba"

-es un secreto.-susurro apenas

Puedo notar en sus ojos como las ganas por saber empiezan a desesperarla

Parece que quiere insistir pero no se atreve cual niña orgullosa

Los minutos pasan y no la escucho decir una sola palabra

Me pregunto si lo que hice la ha molestado más de la cuenta

De camino a la recepción del hotel la miro de reojo y noto que su expresión la tiene perdida como si estuviera ensimismada en su pequeño mundo

Que ya no esté enojada me tranquiliza aunque es un poco extraño verla tan absorta en sus pensamientos

Al llegar al lobby la recepcionista nos entrega las llaves de nuestras habitaciones

Subimos al ascensor y sigue sin decir una palabra

Sigue en silencio

Empiezo a preocuparme

Su semblante distante es muy difícil de descifrar

"acaso seguirá molesta?"

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran y comienza a subir

Analizo todas las posibilidades

Quiero romper el silencio, pero no sé qué decir

Normalmente ella es la que inicia algún tema de conversación

Un extraño susurro sale de sus labios

Algo que no llego a oír del todo bien

-hum….dijiste algo?.-ella da un leve sobresalto al escuchar mi voz

Sus ojos se clavan en mi de una forma extraña y solo responde negando levemente con la cabeza como si no fuera capaz de hablar

-Ahora eres tú la callada.-comento y al acercarme puedo una señal de miedo en su mirada, como si estuviera asustada.-que sucede.-digo extrañado

Ella se aleja de mi a pasos torpes con una expresión temerosa

-p...porque retrocedes?.-pregunto pero no consigo que responda.-en serio estas bien?

De la nada su mirada se ensombrece

La veo apretar los puños furiosa

Y no logro entender que le pasa

-eres un tonto.-suelta con enojo

"¿qué?"

Parpadeo sin poder creer lo que acabo de escuchar

-q…qué?...acabo de hacer algo malo?.-desconcertado doy unos pasos hacia su costado

Ella desvía la mirada molesta

-no te acerques.-sisea de mala manera haciendo que detenga mis pasos.-no lo hagas.-añade con una voz fría

-pero que te sucede…-digo esta vez preocupado

-que no te acerques!.-grita con fiereza

Me quedo de piedra sin poder ser capaz de hacer de mover un musculo

No solo está enojada…sino furiosa conmigo

Y no tengo idea que hice

Seguramente debí decir algo que no le gusto

A veces suelo ser un completo idiota y no me doy cuenta hasta que ya es muy tarde

El sonido de las puertas del ascensor abrirse me sacan de mis pensamientos

Ella aprovecha la oportunidad para salir

Sin pensarlo la sostengo de la muñeca evitando que se vaya, ella intenta liberarse pero no la dejo y la jalo hacia mí para evitar que se vaya aunque es posible que lo que acabo de hacer empeore las cosas no me interesa

-Gon que sucede.-exijo que me diga que sucede

Sigue cortante evita mi mirada pero al ser arrinconada su semblante cambia completamente

-l…lo siento Killu.-dice acongojada.-n…no pasa nada, en serio no se ni porque acabo de gritarte.-confiesa intentando que su voz no salga quebrada

Quiere llorar y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable

"debe ser mi culpa…"

-s…si hice algo yo…lo siento, si estas enojada conmigo de veras lo siento.-susurro apenas intentando remediar las cosas

-n…no no te disculpes….no hiciste nada.-baja la cabeza arrepentida

No soporto verla asi

Sin poder evitarlo acerco mi mano a su rostro, siento mis dedos fundirse al tocar su mejilla

Ella levanta la vista extrañada por el repentino contacto y nuestras miradas se cruzan haciendo que el tiempo se detenga

Sus ojos castaños me dejan en un leve trance del que es difícil salir

Y estoy seguro que cada vez que vuelva a suceder esto se hará más difícil escapar de esa mirada

-entonces que sucede.-vuelvo a preguntar queriendo saber qué es lo que pasa por su mente

Aunque ella intente negarlo sé que soy yo quien hizo algo mal

Ella quiere contarme, lo veo en su rostro pero las palabras no salen

-si es por mi verdad?.-señalo sintiéndome un completo idiota.-en verdad lo siento si yo….

Suspiro abatido no sé qué más hacer para remediar las cosas

-no es tu culpa…es la mia.-la escucho decir desesperada, sus ojos se muestran temerosos y la siento temblar ligeramente.-Killu…-susurra mi nombre y no puedo creer lo que sucede

Sin previo aviso acorta la pequeña distancia que separa nuestros rostros

Solo un suave roce

Una delicada caricia

Sus labios se juntan con los míos en apenas un tenue contacto

Que pone mi mente en blanco y me hace perder la razón y todo su sucede tan lento y tan rápido que no puedo explicar

Ella se separa rápidamente totalmente triste y arrepentida

-..L…lo siento Killu yo no quise.-intenta excusarse conteniendo las ganas de llorar.-p...perdóname.-exclama y se va rápidamente al ver que la puerta del ascensor se ha vuelto a abrirse

Yo me quedo en silencio intentando ordenar las ideas y de volver en si

Me cuesta trabajo recuperarme

Me llevo mis dedos a los labios donde antes sentí ese leve contacto

-q…que acaba de suceder..-pregunto a la nada ahora sí mucho más perdido que antes

Definitivamente lidiar con Gon es mucho más complicado de lo que parece

Acaso podría ser que ella también sienta lo mismo que yo?

….

* * *

Y bueno eso fue todo

Espero que les haya gustado

Muchas gracias por leer

Y hasta la próxima chicos


End file.
